


Skinwalker.

by Cleavxr



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gore, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleavxr/pseuds/Cleavxr
Summary: I had never believed in skinwalkers as a kidor, at least I did.





	Skinwalker.

As a kid, I believed anything. Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, you name it. I was a really gullible kid. Except for one thing. I didn’t believe skinwalkers existed. Just a bunch of bull about a monster that could take form of a person, yeah. What’s so great about that? I didn’t believe it at all. Or, at least I /did/. You see, I was going on a hiking trip with my dad. We were going to Devil’s Marbleyard, in Virginia, and camping there. I lived in Ohio, specifically Columbus, so it was a little ways away. I was maybe 12 at the time. I had been so excited I hadn’t been able to sleep, and when we left early in the morning, I knocked out in the car. I had woke up to my dad shaking me, grinning wildly. “Hey, kiddo! We’re here. Ready to roll?” Grinning, I hopped out of the car and grabbed the little bag I had packed for myself, while my dad grabbed the rest of the supplies. “It’s going to be a long hike there and back, just warning you.” I had read up on it the night before, and I felt I was prepared. It was grueling. I had slipped and fell so many times my knees were just as fucked up as the boulders. But the view, oh god the view.. It was a sight to see. We had got to the top by sundown, just in time to see the sunset. Dad prepped a fire while I pitched a tent, listening to the rush of the creek distantly. I was so tired I didn’t want to bother eating dinner, so I just fell asleep in my bag.   
Later that night, I had woke up to rustling in the tent. Figuring it was my dad, I had just fell back asleep and paid no mind to it. Little did I know the fucking horror that was about to happen. I woke up to a wonderful sunrise, and whipped out my camcorder so I could take videos for mom. There were already videos of the hike from dad, but this one was special. I started it up, waved at the cam, and glanced over at my dad. He was fast asleep in his bag, so I held a finger to my lips. I gleefully crawled out of the tent, taking in the wonderful view of the mountains and trees. And that’s when the smell hit me. Oh the god awful smell. The scent was nothing like I’d ever experienced, but I wanted to ignore it for mom. Suppressing a gag, I turned towards the large and open space where I saw it. My dad’s- or what I think was my dad’s- mutilated corpse strung out across the rocks. Guts and blood painted the rocks red, and I was mortified. The skin had been peeled clean off while everything else had chunks missing from it. The sound of the tent unzipping drew me from the horrifying scene, and I took that as my cue to leave, tearing up as I bolted down the rocks and to a sheriff. I didn’t look back. I didn’t want to. The hiking trail was closed for a while and mom had to drive six hours to a police station just to get me. They determined my dad’s death as a coyote or wolf- some sort of animal attack. But all I could think about was who was that thing in the tent? Were the stories from my childhood true? And if I was still in that tent, 

 

would my mom have taken a monster home?


End file.
